Of Zombies, Lunch, and Family
by sagacious-twit
Summary: Bonnie and the toys have fun with a new friend. Gen, WAFF.


**Note:** This fic takes place about four years after Toy Story 3, so I envision Bonnie to be around eight-years-old. Anthony (my first written OC!) is about year younger, so he's about seven-years-old. This is originally for the prompt "nutcracker" for Winter Bingo over at the livejournal community charloft. The original is on my livejournal (link in my profile under LJ).

**Summary: **Zombieapocalypse!fic; this might just be the first and probably only one written for TS, but I want to be proven wrong, gaddammit! It was deliriously fun to write, written in its entirety on the bus going to/coming home from school. There's a twist though, it's all WAFF in the end, don't worry!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Toy Story or Disney, no matter how much I wish it so... I am making no profit out of this whatsoever.

**Of Zombies, Lunch, and Family**

'What is that thing?'

'I heard it's a device they use to crack nuts, usually walnuts...' Buzz explained.

Woody still looked confused.

'Oh. What do they call it?'

Buzz looked at his friend again before turning back to look at the object in question.

'I believe they call it a "nutcracker".' Buzz finished in air quotation marks.

'Hmm. Okay then! Lets give our new friend a big welcome!' Woody ran off towards the nutcracker...

'Woody wait! I haven't told you everything about-'

And got his hand bitten as he was trying to shake the nutcracker's. Buzz's warning had come too late.

Woody pulled back and screamed in pain, collapsing to the ground when it became too much.

Buzz held him in his arms as he tried to revive him.

'Hey Woody! Woody! Are you alright?' Buzz slapped him a little as he spoke.

No answer.

Woody remained unresponsive; this was **not **good. Something was wrong.

Buzz dragged Woody under a tree and shook him vigorously.

'Woody! Wake up man-this isn't funny!'

Silence still. Buzz shook Woody harder and Woody woke up this time, grasping and almost clawing at Buzz's arms. Buzz was relieved but still on edge.

Something still wasn't right.

Something else had taken hold of Woody. He couldn't stop himself as he looked at Buzz's arm and immediately thought 'mmm food...' and bit into Buzz's arm, infecting him with the same virus that overtook his body.

'Oh no...' Buzz thought as he fell to his knees, clutching his arm to his chest.

'God help us all...' Buzz thought as he slipped into unconsciousness, forever-

'Bonnie, Anthony! Lunch!' Eve called from the bottom of the stairs.

Lost to the inevitability of hungry kids' stomachs.

Bonnie groaned at being interrupted and yelled downstairs 'Coming! Just give us a minute!' The kids played a little while longer before Bonnie turned to her cousin and started towards the door.

She was almost at the door when she yelled 'race you! Last one down has to eat a rotten egg!' and ran off. Anthony followed close behind and screamed 'hey! No fair, you cheated!'

Woody, Buzz and rest of the toys came to life as the last cousin left the room and collectively sighed in relief.

'Thank goodness that's over for now!' Woody exclaimed as he strode over to the nutcracker.

The nutcracker (whose real name was Mordecai) smiled and shook the hand Woody offered in congratulations for a job well done.

Woody let out an appreciative whistle.

'That was some good playing there partner!'

Mordecai just rubbed the back of his neck. 'Thanks, I try!'

Buzz and Jessie patted Mordecai on the back and welcomed him into the fray, followed by said fray clapping and giving him accolades for his convincing performance.

Mr. Potatohead looked at his wife and shrugged nonchalantly.

'The guy's got talent! Who knew?'

'Ahem, I believe I did.' Hamm gloated as he tottered over to the spud.

Mr. Potatohead was momentarily confused as to when the piggy bank said such a thing but remembrance dawned on his face as realised that Hamm did indeed say such a thing when they made a bet and was now here for payment. Mr. Potatohead wasn't going to admit to that easily, however.

'Did you? I don't quite remember...' the potato toy trailed off, feigning ignorance in the hopes that he would not have to pay the debt.

'Mmmhmm... you know the deal. Now be a good spud and pay up.'

'Okay fine! Here's your stupid change! It was cluttering up my insides anyways! Good riddance to bad rubbish!'

Hamm narrowed his eyes before he spoke. 'Hey! Watch what you call my money, french fries!'

'Oh yeah! Well take that in your pipe and...'

Totoro looked at his homemade family from his post near the computer and smiled.

Bonnie should have introduced them to Mordecai ages ago.

* * *

**Afternote:** So whaddya think? Did you like it? Review and lemme know what you think!

**Point of interest (POI) 1:** Mordecai is named after the late famous Canadian writer from Montreal, Mordecai Richler (Barney's Version, The Apprenticeship of Duddy Kravitz, the Jacob TwoTwo series, the list goes on and on). I have always admired Mordecai Richler and his work and I think I will be lucky if I become 1/16th as famous and talented as him.

**POI 2:** The words "homemade family" in Totoro's POV come from a Japanese band called Home Made [Family]Kazoku. I like their music and it seemed to fit so I decided to use it.

**POI 3, end:** I actually have a cousin who is Bonnie's age in the fic, I love her but lud does she run me ragged! So yes, kids Bonnie's age in the fic can and do still have imaginations (despite all this technology) and play with toys, as I can attest to with my cousin!


End file.
